Avalance shorts
by pcworth
Summary: A series of non-connected ficlets featuring Ava Sharpe and Sara Lance
1. Chapter 1

Sara lay next to Ava, content to just be there with her on one of the rare occasions where something wasn't going on, on the ship. The longer she laid there though a thought kept circulating in her brain. Finally, she propped herself up with one am, which caused Ava to move a bit to look at her.

"I know we don't talk about the whole clone thing," Sara started off. "And feel free to stop me from asking what I was going to ask next ..."

"Go on," Ava said, although Sara sensed the hesitation in her.

"I was just wondering, if your memories were all implanted, does that mean when you and I first got together that you were a virgin?"

"What? No," Ava said. But as soon as she said it, she got a more thoughtful look on her face. "I mean … no … I couldn't be …"

"Hey, hey," Sara said, cutting her off. "I just wanted you to know if that is the case, I'm still happy about being your first." She gave Ava a kiss, which immediately relaxed her.

"Well, if I was a virgin," Ava said. "I was given some damn good skills to put to use too."

"No argument from me," Sara replied. "In fact, let's test some of those skills."


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, I have a time ship, you have an entire time bureau, there is absolutely no reason we shouldn't do this," Sara said. They were in her room on the Waverider where they had managed to sneak to without any of her crew stopping her or seeing her get back on the ship.

She loved her crew, but it wasn't like she and Ava had endless amounts of time to be together, which is what prompted their current discussion. Sara had suggested that they could go back in time to various locations to have some dates.

"How about not doing it because we could screw up time more so than what you and your crew already did," Ava responded.

"But you're the director of the time bureau so who best to travel back in time with. You would ensure that we didn't mess up anything."

"No Sara," Ava said. "I can't in good conscious do this."

"Fine," Sara responded. "But I just want you to consider what you are missing out on."

"You do realize that for a major portion of the Earth's history that homosexual relationships were not something people saw on a regular basis and in some places and times could get us both killed?"

"Please. First of all, anyone who tried to kill either of us would get their ass kicked. Two, there is a reason we have one of those memory eraser thingys. Three, think of all the places we could have sex in – the White House before security became a big deal. The Louvre, the Great Wall of China, Westminster, Notre Dame Cathedral."

"Wait, so this isn't so much about going on dates, but famous places you want to have sex at?"

"Well, maybe," Sara said. Ava paused, not responding at first. "You aren't mad about that are you?"

"No, I was just thinking that the Mayans built some interesting sites."

Sara smiled, "Does this mean, you're in?"

"We're definitely bringing the memory eraser with us."


	3. Chapter 3

Sara loved Ava – of that there was no question. But what she was willing to do for Ava was being called into question currently. Here she was following her girlfriend around a tree farm looking for the perfect Christmas tree to put up in the apartment. When Ava had first mentioned wanting to decorate a tree for Christmas, Sara assumed she meant an artificial one.

That was not what Ava had wanted which is why instead of spending some quiet alone time together, they were trudging around what amounted to a man-made forest.

What Sara couldn't figure out was why Ava was being so insistent about it.

They had already considered about half a dozen trees, all of which Ava vetoed because she said they weren't unique enough. She wanted one that was special, she said for their first Christmas together as a couple.

Frankly, Sara saw nothing wrong with any of the trees they had looked at to far.

Right now, Ava was walking around another tree which in Sara's mind looked no different than ones they had already seen.

"What do you think?" Ava asked as she continued to examine the side of the tree.

"I think it looks fine," Sara replied.

"You've said that about everyone."

"Probably because they all look about the same to me," Sara said.

Ava stopped her circling and continued to consider the tree. "You're right, this one really is no different."

If Sara had known that her comment would lead to another half an hour of searching, she probably would have lied.

Growing up, her family always had a Christmas tree they would all decorate together, but her parents never put them through the ritual of finding a live tree. Having gone through this, she could easily understand why.

It was cold, and it had rained (no snow) recently so the ground was wet and very muddy in some spots. But finally, Ava found her unique tree.

And the smile on Ava's face made her feel like this was worth all the time they put into it. Still, Ava asked her what she thought and again Sara told the truth.

"It's nice," she said. "But does it look a little lopsided over there on the left."

"It is," Ava said, still smiling. "That's why it is perfect. I mean look around us. All these trees in these nice orderly, even rows and you could stand back and see they are all the same, like someone came through and trimmed them all to make them perfect. But not this one."

Sara considered what Ava said and she began to understand. All of these trees were basically clones of each other. But not this one, Ava had said, and she was right. This one was unique.

"The more I look at it, it really is perfect," Sara said, taking Ava's hand in hers.


	4. Chapter 4

Ava looked over at Sara.

"What? I'm sorry," Sara said. "I didn't know this would happen."

Both women were being held in a cell with a thick wooden door, not that they could reach it with the chains fastening them to the wall.

"Maybe next time we have a joint operation back in time you might mention that you slept with the king's wife," Ava said. "And that he might be holding a grudge."

"I said I was sorry."

Ava sighed. "I know. It's just … she is very pretty."

"You can't possibly be jealous."

"Of course not."

It came out unconvincing even to Ava.

"It was a one-night stand, that's it," Sara said. "And those days are long in the past, like literally."

"I know, I know," Ava said. "And I'm sorry. I may have overreacted a bit."

"Well we are here because you punched the queen in the face," Sara pointed out.

"I said I was sorry."


	5. Chapter 5

Sara flipped the assailant over on his back and turned to face the next just as Zari sent another one flying.

"So why don't you just take the jump ship and travel to some past time that both of you will enjoy?" Zari asked.

"It's our six month anniversary I want it to be special, not something that could endanger the time line," Sara replied as she continued to fight.

"There is no way Ava would let anything happen to the timeline," Zari countered.

"Yes because she wouldn't let us go."

Zari dispatched another opponent just as Sara finished off the last one.

"Why don't you just do something low key then?"Zari suggested. "It is your anniversary, the only thing important is that you spend it together."

"I guess," Sara said. "I just really want Ava to know I love her."

"I'm pretty sure she knows that already," Zari said. "You practically gush all over when she calls."

"I do not."

"Oh Ava, I'm so happy you called. Please let me put everything else on hold so I can devote all my life to you,"Zari mocked her.

"Not funny."

"It sort of was."

Just then a call came in from the Waverider. "You all done down there?" Mick asked.

"Yes, on our way back," Sara replied.

"Ok I will let you lady know, she's on the other line."

"Wait, patch her through to me."

Zari made fake kissing noises as her as she began to speak to her girlfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

Sometimes the nightmares woke Sara up so dramatically that Ava couldn't help but also wake. Sara would always apologize and leave the bedroom, saying she just needed to clear her head. On those nights Ava wouldn't go back to sleep.

Often times Sara would leave the apartment entirely and all Ava could do was wait for her to return.

Ava never pressured Sara to talk about it, waiting for her girlfriend to feel comfortable enough to talk about it on her own.

Slowly though, Sara began to open up more and talk about how she remembered the Lazarus Pit – remembered being dead and then alive.

There were other nightmares too, the ones where Laurel died in front of her and she was always too late to stop it.

It got to be that Sara stopped disappearing when she had a nightmare.

No, on those nights she stayed in bed and hugged Ava a little tighter to her.


	7. Chapter 7

Ava sneezed into her already moist tissue and then sunk lower into bed.

"This is unbearable," she said her voice think with congestion.

"It's the flu," Sara said as she walked around the bed to pick up the used tissues that had been discarded all around.

"I think I'm dying."

"You are not dying," Sara reassured her. It had been like this for a couple of days now as Ava had come down hard with the flu which had run through the Time Bureau. One of the employees had caught it in a run to the past during a particularly bad flu year.

The fact Ava had gotten sick had come as a surprise as Ava had never actually been sick before – a fact she kept bringing up. She also kept mumbling something about being a genetically perfect being who should be immune to everything but Sara chalked that up to the fever talking.

"When will this end?" Ava asked.

Sara put down the trash can and cane and sat on the edge of the bed. "You'll be better in a few days, a week tops," she said. "And I will be here throughout. I left Zari in charge so it's just you and me until you are better. I love you and I'm not going anywhere."

"I really want to snuggle with you now."

"Yeah that's not going to happen," Sara said standing up. "If you get me sick there won't be snuggles for a long time."


End file.
